finding the prince (NALU)
by aliscracks
Summary: Lucy's father wants her to get married. While he tryes to find a prince for her she falls in love with someone none thought she would fall in love with. How will the king of fiore (aka her dad) react to the news? and does he feel the same? find that out here (NALU)
1. Chapter 1

**f** **inding the prince**

 **before i start i just want to say that this is my first story.**

 **and english is not my first language, so if i write something wrong dont judge!**

 **And i have to say my writing is really bad the first 2-3 chapters but i swear it gets better so keep reading!**

Hi my name is lucy heartfilia, im 19 and i live in fiore.

my father is the king here and i am the princess.

what i am about to tell you happened when i was in fairy tail highschool.

i have three best friends. Levy, Erza and Juvia.

Erza has long scarlet hair, she is quite scary tbh but i don't mind.

While Levy har medium blue hair, she loves books and if she could she would probably marry them.

and lastly Juvia she has blue long curly hair, she is very funny but is very often sad idk Why though. And btw she is in LOVE with gray.

and i also have some best friends from the opposite gender. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal.

Natsu is tall about 6.5 with pink hair and green eyes, he is the childish type but i find that a great quality of his. He is also super funny.

Gajeel is tall with black long hair, he has also some piercings that i find quite "interesting".

He is also scary. that is all i can say about him because if he reads this, will kill me.

And Gray he has dark hair with dark eyes, he is kind of the quiet type i guess maybe he is "shy" but i doubt that.

Lastly we have Jellal he has blue hair with a weird birthmark near his eye,

i don't know him so well because he spends the most of his time with Erza but he is quite mysterious.

My dad wants me to get married soon so he tries to get different princes over so we can get married, but i am only 16 and i want to live the life as a teenager for as long as possible so i always say no. Apparently my dad is worried that i will end up alone, like am i that ugly that my own dad is worried about that thx dad.

i keep telling my dad that maybe i do not need to get married to a prince. And maybe i could just marry a normal guy that has nothing to do with being a prince. But my dad refuses to let me do that and i have told him several times that if i fall in love with someone that is not a prince i am going to marry him no matter of what he says. And he hates the idea of that.

But now that you know everything that is going on let

me start the story.

NO…. wait i have to tell you about the popular couple Lisanne and Loki.

They are a pain in the ass. They are only together so they can get people they like jealous.

And Loki has a huge crush on me while Lisanne has a huge crush on Natsu.

Now you know everything we can start the story.

 _ **Monday morning, 06.30 AM school starts at 07.30 AM.**_

*Alarm clock goes off*

"uhhh school"

Lucy does her normal morning routine.

Wake up, eat breakfast, brush her teeth, brush her hair,

get dressed and wait for natsu when she suddenly hear a familiar voice.

"LUCE COME DOWN QUICKLY"

 _ **ok so this is the first chapter.**_

 _ **it was not a long chapter or something.**_

 _ **is just a fill in chapter for u guys.**_

 _ **the next one will be longer and more interesting i promise.**_

 _ **i will try updating as often as a can maybe 2-3 chapters a week if i have time .**_

 _ **but at least 1 a week.**_

 _ **see u soon….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2 Happy**_

 _ **so this is the 2nd chapter of this story that i post today u proud?**_

 _ **hope u guys like that i am updating often.**_

"what's wrong Natsu?"

"look what i found outside my door this morning"

he was holding a cat, it was blue but the cat stomach was white

"awwww thats sooo cute, are you going to keep it?"

"of course, luce wouldn't you?"

"of course i would, what are you going to call it"

"i will call him Happy because he makes me happy"Natsu giggles.

"what a cute name"

then we heard knocking from the door

"come in"

it was Erza she usually picks me and Natsu up on Mondays but only on Mondays idk why.

"come on lovebirds or we'll be late for school"

"lovebirds? no way" me and Natsu scream back.

Erza giggles "come on now.

then she closes the door.

there was an awkward break after she left, me and Natsu hate

when people say we are "together" it just can't happen. My father will

never allow it to happen. But i must say Natsu is really handso….. "No Lucy snap out of it you can't like him"

"like who?" Natsu said confused.

shit i said that out loud stupid stupid stupid.

"none, i was just ummmm"

"are you coming or are you going to stare at eachother all day long?"

then we get up and start making our way to school.

i am sooo happy that Erza interrupted us earlier if she hadn't who knows what i would have said. i could have destroyed my whole friendship with Natsu, i need to be more careful.

i never actually admitted to myself that i "liked" Natsu

and everyone knew i did.

Even the boys knew we had a thing for eachother, once they tried making us go on a date that didn't end well. So since then they stopped getting involved in our weird relationship.

"u guys ok you haven't talked since we left the palace is there something going on?"Erza asked scared. she didn't want to insult us by any means.

"it's nothing just tired" Natsu said

"yeah same" i said.

i really hate lying to my friends but i have to.

it always gets so awkward when someone calls us lovebirds.

but i need to fix it.

"Erza can i talk with Natsu for a sec?"

"of course"

"what's wrong Lucy?"

"what did you call me?"

"i called you Lucy are you ok?

"no it's just that you haven't called me Lucy in 2 years did what Erza said bother you so much?"

"no it's just that even if we were to be together it would never work out"

"i know , lets just leave all that behind us and not make such a big deal out of it"

"ok"

when we arrived jellal and erza were flirting as always.

Gray was running away from Juvia as always.

and Levy was reading her book while Gajeel was irritating her as always so everything was pretty much normal.

"hey, Luce how about we have a sleep over ?" Natsu asked

"and i can bring happy so him and Plue can play together" he continued.

"sounds great my place after school?"i said.

"sure" he responded.

at this point all of their friends were staring at ,them a sleepover? But she is a girl and obviously Natsu is a guy.

"what?" Natsu says with a normal voice, he continues "it's not weird"

*riiiiiiing*

"time for class" i said

"Let's go Natsu we don't want to be late" i continued.

 _ **so that's is for chapter 2**_

 _ **hope you guys aren't bored of my story.**_

 _ **I decided to start slowly and then get into the drama.**_

 _ **I think there will be much more drama in chapter 3 so stay tuned.**_

 _ **I think i will post chapter 3 tomorrow if i have time.**_

 _ **so that's it,**_

 _ **don't forget to review i would really appreciate if you did**_

 _ **OK byeeeeee.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 3 sleepover**_

 _ **I am so happy that i could update today.**_

 _ **I got a tip in the reviews on how to make my story better thank you, you know who you are 3**_

 _ **i tried taking advantage of the tip so tell me if it is better now.**_

 _ **hope you enjoy…..**_

Later that day me and Natsu went to the palace to have our sleepover.

I was actually very excited for our first sleepover together.

But she kept thinking about her father.

How he wanted her to get married so soon.

She is scared that she maybe needs to marry someone she doesn't love.

That thought scares her.

But… is she going to get married to someone she loves?

Or is she going to have an arranged marriage?

She stops thinking about it because she is tho young to think about that.

"Luce? Are you OK?"Natsu said with a low voice, i could hear it in his voice that he was worried.

"huh?um in fine, i mean yeah" i said awkwardly.

"ya sure?"he said still i bit worried.

"yeah"i said with a low voice, but not so low that he couldn't hear me.

then they both heard a loud scream coming from her father's room.

They both ran down the hall to get to his room.

There they saw Wendy, she was super scared.

"Wendy what happened?" i said worried, but i didn't want her to get scared so i remained calm.

"y-your dad, h-he's gone" she said and started crying.

"what?"i said scared.

Not knowing what to do she screamed.

"Laxuuuuus!"

Laxus came in scared, because Lucy never screamed in the palace

she never did it and hated when other people did it.

"what's wrong misses Lucy?" he said, at this point i think Laxus was more scared then Lucy.

"Dad is gone, please send every guard to find him immediately" i said sobbing.

Laxus was a student at the same high school as Lucy, but he desperately needed a job to buy medicine for his sick grandfather makarow.

He sent all of the guards at the palace to find him, but left about 10 at the palace to make sure Lucy and her friend is safe.

Lucy was sitting in her queen sized bed throwing a ball up and catching it when it came back has been crying for an hour now and Natsu has tried multiple times to stop her from crying.

then Plue came and sat on her lap, he always knew how to make her smile.

But this time she cried even harder when Plue came.

He just reminds her so much of her dad.

Then she remembers when her dad bought her plue a few years after her mom died.

and started crying even more.

She could not help them find her dad because Laxus strictly ordered her to stay inside.

But she just could not sit here and not do anything while her dad is getting murdered or kidnapped.

"you know what, i refuse to just stay here and wait around for them the find him.I will help"

then she grabbed a box from under her bed and opened it.

the box was old and dusty looked like it hasn't been used for years.

she took out an old sword.

the sword had a white handle with about 20 diamonds on it.

it looked very expensive.

"it was my mom's"she said with a low voice, she looked at the sword and cracked a smile.

"it has been around for about 50 generations" she said while smiling at the pink haired boy.

"And now is my time to use it, i'm going to save my father and that's a promise mom" she whispered.

Then she ran outside, when she saw Carla her horse waiting outside.

she jumped on her and started to search around for her father.

Meanwhile Natsu was still confused on what just happened and ran outside.

he grabbed the first horse he saw, then he rides in full speed after Lucy.

 _ **OK so what do you think?**_

 _ **write what you think about this chapter in the reviews.**_

 _ **i usually write pretty short chapters but tell me if u want longer chapters and i will try my best to make them longer.**_

 _ **i tried my best to make it interesting for u guys to read.**_

 _ **review and tell me if i did a good job.**_

 _ **And thx again for reading my story i really appreciate it 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter 4**_

 _ **sorry if the story isn't so much Nalu right now.**_

 _ **But trust me this will end Nalu.**_

 _ **started writing this yesterday so i might have time to post 2 chapters today but we'll see.**_

 _ **so lets start i guess….**_

Lucy needed to hurry she was scared she would lose him if she didn't.

She felt the wind blowing down on her, it was really cold.

but she just couldn't stop when her father needed her the most.

she kept riding Plue but suddenly stopped.

"wait, where the hell am i going?" i thought, but then i had a sudden idea about where my father is.

"it was so obvious why didn't i think of this before?" i said very mad at myself for being stupid.

"i'm heading there now" i continued turning around, when i saw Natsu.

"Natsu? what are you doing here" i said worried, but happy that he didn't just leave me alone.

"saving your ass, now we need to go back or they'll think that we disappeared too" he said, you could see it in his voice, his eyes he vas so worried for me.

it's kind of cute actually, i have never seen this part of him before.

"no Lucy snap out of it we have talked about this before, you can't fall in love with Natsu"

i thought, well i kind of said that out loud.

"Dang Lucy you have to stop thinking out loud, soon he will think you love him or something"

i thought to myself.

"well you do like him" inner-Lucy said.

Lucy blushed and looked at Natsu he was so confused.

"shit, i forgot that i said that out loud now i have to fix the mess i have gotten myself into"

i thought to myself, blushing like crazy.

"dang gurl, you look like a tomato" inner-Lucy said.

"shut up nobody asked you" i hissed back at inner-Lucy (aka myself, i'm so weird).

"what?" Natsu said confused, like really confused this boy was blushing like a tomato and scratching the back of his neck like a crazy.

The only word that can describe that moment is "awkward".

"Let's just find my dad i'll explain later" i said in a really low voice, while blushing in 50 shades of red.(Get it, like the movie. that was not funny, what am i even doing to my life?)

then they both went back to the palace to find Laxus waiting outside pissed while looking at the two best friends.

"we have found your dad" Laxus said pissed.

"really i'm so happy, but were?" i asked happy that my dad was alright.

"he was on the toilet"Laxus said so pissed that he could kill somebody, but he had to remember that he was talking to the princess of fiore.

Both Natsu's and Lucy's jaws dropped. D-did she just hear right?

"How embarrassing"inner-Lucy said giggling.

"SHUT UP NOBODY LIKES YOU"i said to inner-Lucy.

"you realize you said that to yourself right?"inner-Lucy said and started laughing loudly.

"UHHHH GO AWAY" i said screaming to inner-Lucy.

"W-what?"Natsu said confused while turning around and looking at Lucy,

It looked like she was having a fight with herself. Natsu giggled and turned back to face Laxus

who looked like he was about to literally murder somebody.

"Um….. Sorry"i said scared, while rubbing the back of my hand.

"no no no, don't say sorry it was a honest mistake and you were just worried for your dad"Laxus said while he got red as a tomato.

 _ **NATSU'S POV**_

what the hell is he blushing?

the main guard of the palace is blushing?

does he like her?

he better not because if he does i'ma smack him.

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

"is he blushing?" inner-Lucy said confused.

"shit he is" i thought while smiling at him awkwardly.

i then looked at Natsu and you could clearly see that he was confused,

he was scratching the back of his neck while looking at them in confusion.

"Natsu wanna continue the sleepover?" i said, once i started to feel the tension filling the air.

"sure, Luce" he said smiling. "Let's go" he continued while grabbing Lucy's wrist and dragging her along up to her room.

"Lets call the other guys over to keep us company"i said smiling.

"great idea" Natsu screamed back in excitement.

About 30 minutes later the whole crew were at the gate of the palace waiting for them to open.

"where are they?"Erza said angry while scaring the crap out of everyone.

"They are probably eating each others faces" gajeel said while laughing loudly.

everybody rolled their eyes when they suddenly heard a voice.

"very funny Gajeel"

 _ **so hope you liked the chapter.**_

 _ **see you in the next one (i hope)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter 5 the dare**_

 _ **i was supposed to post this earlier but i fell asleep (lol)**_

 _ **anyway hope you enjoy….**_

"oh h-hey Lucy, Natsu" Gajeel said scared.

"come in guys sorry that we're late, happy and Natsu had a fight" i said giggling.

"Happy?" Jellal asked confused.

"that's my new pet"Natsu said proud while smiling.

Then the gang all went up to Lucy's room.

"whatcha guys wanna do?"Natsu asked while looking down at Happy who was sitting in his lap.

"i kno.."Erza said while getting interrupted by Gajeel.

"no we can't let Erza pick she'll just make us walk around the palace naked."Gajeel said while rolling his eyes.

"excuse me?" Erza hissed back offended.

"oh no, Gajeel you just made the demon angry"Natsu said while grabbing Lucy's hand and squeezing it hard.

"calm down Erza we are in a palace, Don't let out the demon in here do it later please"Jellal said while looking Erza right in the eyes.

"OK, but he is dead"Erza hissed at Gajeel.

"what about truth or dare?"Erza said smiling.

"OK"Lucy said and cracked a smile at Erza.

"i'll start"Erza screamed excited.

"i pick….Lucy"Erza screamed while pointing at the blonde.

"huh… me?"Lucy said while staring at Erza in confusion.

"yes what do you pick?"Erza said while staring at Lucy.

"Truth"Lucy said embarrassed.

"boring"Gajeel whispered.

"shut up Gajeel"Lucy hissed back at him.

"OK, do you like someone?"Erza asked, trying to go easy on Lucy.

Lucy blushed and tried to avoid eye contact with the others.

"do i?"she thought while playing with her hair.

"of course you do stupid just say yes" inner-Lucy said irritated.

"but who?"Lucy said confused.

"Natsu of course, who else?" inner-Lucy said while giggling.

"are you sure?"Lucy said not knowing what to think.

"i'm you, of course i do" inner-Lucy screamed, angrily.

"right um..."Lucy said while blushing even harder then at the start

"Earth to Luce, ya OK?" Natsu whispered.

"huh… um yeah i'm fine"Lucy whispered back .

"and do you?" Erza asked.

"i do" Lucy said while she literally was a tomato.

making everyone gasp shocked.

"y-you do?" Natsu asked confused.

"who?"he continued.

"i'm not just going to tell you Natsu" she answered pissed.

"OK i choose Jellal"she continued making everyone stare at Jellal.

"u-uh i choose dare"he said scared.

"i dare you to kiss Erza" Lucy said making Erza and Jellal to blush like crazy.

"Good one Lucy"Gajeel said laughing his ass off.

"o-ok here i go"Jellal said while leaning to kiss Erza.

Erza wasn't ready and got scared by Jellal's face coming at her.

So she kicked him away.(OK that sounded weird i meant that she did a Erza kick on him. Like for example a Lucy kick but is not Lucy is Erza. That didn't make any sense but maybe you understand. me out)

"WHAT THE HELL ERZA,WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jellal screamed in pain while looking at her.

"i'm so so so so sorry i wasn't ready"Erza screamed back scared.

"OK, you can do it later when Jellal feels better" Lucy said while giggling.

"OK ,Jellal choose someone"Natsu said while looking at the blue haired boy who looked dead on the floor.

"Let E-e-E-Erza ch-h-hose someone" Jellal said struggling to talk.

"OK, i choose you" Erza said while pointing at Natsu.

"yes, i'm fired up now" Natsu screamed while jumping around the room.

"just pick one flame ball" Gray shouted at Natsu pissed.

"chill ice princess, ok i choose dare"Natsu said while looking at Erza.

"finally we can get some action here, ok i dare you to choose a girl that you are going to spend 1 hour with in that tiny closet over there" Erza said while trying not to laugh.

"OK, i choose Luce"Natsu said while blushing in embarrassment.

"m-me?" Lucy said while blushing.

"YOU GUYS LOOK BOTH LIKE TOMATOES"Gajeel said while laughing.

"GAJEEL WHAT DID YOU SAY?"Erza hissed back at Gajeel for being mean.

"sorry miss" Gajeel said scared.

"o-ok i guess we have to go Luce" Natsu said embarrassed while blushing even harder than before.

"y-yeah"lucy said awkwardly.

"hey Natsu?" Gray said with a grin on his face.

"yea?"Natsu said while turning around to look at Gray.

"Make sure to not eat each others faces too much we want you out alive you know"Gray said while laughing hardly.

Making also Gajeel laugh.

"very funny Grey" Natsu hissed back irritated.

while Lucy turned around and started blushing.

 _ **hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **i think this is my longest chapter, pretty proud.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter 6 the closet.**_

 _ **i am so sorry for not posting i was just reading this fan fiction and i couldn't stop.**_

 _ **but i will post today so enjoy….**_

"so are you going to go or?"Gray said rolling his eyes.

"so are you going to go or?"Natsu said mocking Gray.

"Enough, Natsu just go" Erza screamed at the two boys.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her along to the tiny closet.

once they got in it was a bit awkward, but then they started talking and it made everything better.

"Luce?"Natsu whispered while looking at her.

"what's up?"Lucy said confused and a bit scared.

"wh-who do you like?"Natsu said embarrassed , but he couldn't stop thinking about it

he didn't know why but it bugged him.

"umm, why are you asking?"Lucy said while blushing slightly.

"Just wondering like we are best friends right, you can trust me" Natsu whispered embarrassed, he knew that wasn't the case. and he knew that he liked Lucy, but he didn't like to admit it.

"OK, ummmm" Lucy whispered she needed to say someone and she needed to do that quick.

"um OK, i am going to tell you but you have to promise that you are not going to tell anyone"

Lucy whispered still not knowing who she "liked" besides of course Natsu but she couldn't say that.

"Luce ya know i wouldn't tell anyone"Natsu whispered back nervous what if she actually didn't like him?

"ok i like Sting" Lucy lied while blushing a bit, she gotta admit Sting is pretty hot.

(and i probably forgot to tell you who sting is, so well he is one of the most popular guys in school. he has Blond hair and is pretty tall if you ask me.

He has tried getting Lucy's attention multiple times but always got friendzoned)

"oh….. cool you two would ya know make a great couple i guess" Natsu lied while feeling heartbroken inside.

"Thanks"Lucy said while flashing a smile.

they were talking when suddenly Natsu kissed her.

Her eyes widened while staring at the pink haired boy in front of her.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back forgetting about the whole Sting situation.

When he finally stopped kissing her after a good 10 minutes (i know 10 min sounds a lot but idk ok?)

they were both breathing hard with a huge blush on each others faces.

they stared at each other for a while when the closet door opened breaking the silence.

once the door opened they all looked at them seeing that they were both blushing.

Natsu's face was pink from Lucy's lipstick and his shirt was halfway off.

While Lucy had her pink lipstick smudged all over her face, while her bun that she had her hair up in has completely fallen out.

everyone stared at them shocked.

Meanwhile Lucy and Natsu were freaking out while they were blushing like idiots.


	7. Chapter 7

_**chapter 7 more than friends?**_

 _ **OK so i might not upload for about 1 week .**_

 _ **Because we are heading somewhere and i don't have internet.**_

 _ **But i will try my best to find a way to upload .**_

"This is not what it looks like i swear" Lucy screamed while blushing even harder than before.

"yea we didn't you know"Natsu screamed again while blushing even harder than Lucy.

"Flame head i'm truly proud of you" Gajeel said while laughing like an idiot.

"SHUT UP GAJEEL" Levy said while smacking the back of Gajeel's head.

"i'm sorry" Gajeel said while laughing even harder.

"OK then what did you guys do if you didn't you know what?" Grey said while blushing once his eyes met Lucy's.

Nobody knew that Grey had a crush on Lucy (A really big crush on her).

He always acts so calm around her, and none has even a clue that he has a crush on her.

"we fell asleep" Lucy quickly said while looking at Natsu who was nodding in approval.

"And what about the lipstick smudged on both of your faces?"Erza said with a quite an angry look on her face.

She cared a lot about Lucy and didn't want anyone to hurt her.

If anyone did hurt her lets say they are pretty much dead.

"w-we were playing with Lucy's lipstick"Natsu quickly answered.

"then Lucy show me the Lipstick you guys were "playing" with" Erza said with a very serious voice.

"I DON'T HAVE IT OKAY?"Lucy screamed back.

"what did you guys do than?" Erza said while looking angrily at Lucy.

"WE KISSED" Lucy screamed back while she looked like she is going to cry.

Natsu saw that she was nearly crying and had to do something about it.

He started to look around the room to find something to distract her with.

Natsu didn't find anything and decided to go with plan A kiss her.

He placed his hand on her chin and kissed her gently.

Her eyes widening again as he caught her off guard.

Then she kissed back while imagining all the shocked expressions on their friends faces.

She then pushed him away and turned around to look at her friends, they were shocked.

"OK now that we know that we can go back to the game" Erza said while flashing a smile at Natsu and Lucy.

They quickly got up and sat down in the circle, after about 10 minutes they heard someone knocking on the door.

Lucy opened to see the one and only Sting.

"Hey beautiful" Sting said with a big blush on his face making Lucy blush as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu hissed at sting who had a grin on his face.

"i just came to see how my girl is doing" Sting said while playing with Lucy's hair.

"Sting i'm not your girl " Lucy hissed at Sting.

"you will be" Sting said with a wide grin on his face.

"Um i am sorry to interrupt but we have to go" Erza said while everyone was getting up.

"Sting i am sorry but you have to go, i am having a sleepover with Natsu today" Lucy said while leading everyone out.

"Can i join?" Sting said while blushing a bit.

"Sting i already have Natsu over, what do you think my dad will say if i have a sleepover with two guys?" Lucy said while pushing him out of the way.

"come one Lucy" Sting whined at Lucy.

"No, now bye" she closed the door and turned around to Natsu.

"so about the closet are we more than friends?" Natsu said while blushing, Lucy started to blush too when she heard those words come out of his mouth.

 _ **OK hope you guys liked the chapter,**_

 _ **We are finally getting some Nalu action here.**_


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 The guy is driving me crazy

so i managed to find a way to post(bless me)

lol let's start.

"uhh more than friends?" Lucy asked while blushing like an idiot.

" well i guess like we kissed right?" Natsu answered blushing even harder than Lucy, like that guy was a freaking tomato.

"Natsu that might ruin our friendship i don't want that, but like don't get me wrong i like you and all" Lucy said while looking away, this is the most awkward there have been between her and Natsu.

"ok but just know that i will wait for you" Natsu said while hugging her tightly.

After 3 months her and Natsu never talked about that, they both pretended like it never happened. Lucy liked that there wasn't awkward being with him, after all he is her best friend.

it was actually Natsu that stole her first kiss, and she stole his. Pretty cute right?

"Hey Natsu, what's up?"Lucy said while sitting beside him, it was lunch time and she wanted to spend more time with Natsu.

"Guess what?"Natsu said excited.

"what?"Lucy asked while giggling.

"i have a date with the most popular girl in school!" he said with a big smile on his face, he wasn't actually that excited but he had to.

He was starting to fall for Lucy, he liked her and all but if he falls in love with her and she doesn't feel the same it might destroy their friendship.

So he was sitting in the cafeteria thinking of what to do when Lisanna came over and asked him out(for like the 10th time that week).

he thought it might be fun to get his mind of Lucy for a while so he said yes, and maybe he falls in love with Lisanna and forgets about Lucy.

"uh, oh congratulations" Lucy said with a fake happy voice, she seemed happy on the outside but inside she was heart broken.

"i know i think i might like her" Natsu said, Lucy's heart broke in millions of pieces as she heard that.

"who is it?"Lucy asked while hoping it wasn't Lisanna.

She didn't have any problems with her but Lisanna hated her.

And Lucy never knew why, so she hoped that it wasn't her because she wanted to be on good terms with Natsu's soon to be girlfriend.

"its Lisanna"Natsu said while smiling awkwardly, he knew how much lisanna hated Lucy.

"oh….ok" Lucy said while cursing in her head.

"look Lucy i know you and Lisanna aren't on so good terms bu"Natsu said but got interrupted by Lucy.

"if you're happy then go for it" She said while smiling.

"but are you happy?" Natsu asked once he saw the sadness in his eyes.

"if you are happy then i am happy" Lucy said while smiling.

"but Natsu do you think i should go for Sting?"Lucy asked while looking at Natsu.

"if that makes you happy then i guess you should" Natsu said while placing his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy was happy but sat at the same time.

"c-can i hug you?" Lucy asked with a low voice.

"of course, you dont need to ask Luce you know we are friends" Natsu said while he hugged her and held her tight.

"I love you Luce" Natsu said not wanting to break the hug.

"i-i love you too Natsu" Lucy said while starting to blush a little.

"come"Natsu whispered while grabbing her wrist and dragging her to a small dark room.

He pushed Lucy into the wall and trapped her inside his hands.

"this is it, i just can't stand waiting anymore she is the one" Natsu thought while looking deep into her eyes.

""w-what are we doing here Natsu?" Lucy whispered while blushing slightly.

"i need to tell you something Luce" Natsu came closer and whispered in her ear.

"what do you need to tell me?"Lucy asked while looking deep in his dark green eyes.

he came closer and kissed her.

Lucys eyes widened once she felt his warm lips against hers she quickly kissed him back while placing her hands around his neck.

This guy was driving her crazy.

hope you guys liked the most Nalu episode until now (i think).

i spend the whole day writing little by litte of this chapter becouse i needed inspiration.

Next time…

"Luce are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu asked while looking at her with worried eyes.

"The most sure i have ever been, the real question are you?"Lucy asked while squeezing his hand tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 date?

thanks so much for the reviews i am so glad you guys like the story.

-X-

LAST TIME…

he came closer and kissed her.

Lucys eyes widened once she felt his warm lips against hers she quickly kissed him back while placing her hands around his neck.

This guy was driving her crazy.

-X-

After about 5 minutes they hear someone come in.

Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her behind a huge box.

It was Erza and Jellal they were talking and giggling.

Erza pushed Jellal into the wall and Jellal started to giggle.

Lucy and Natsu both made a disgusted sound and looked away.

"Hello is anyone here?" Erza asked and started to walk to the box while Jellal remained by the wall.

she walked slowly to the box.

she looked behind it and saw Natsu and Lucy.

"W-what are you two doing here?" Erza asked while she blushed slightly.

"E-Erza the real question is why you two are here" Natsu said while looking at Lucy, She started to blush like crazy.

"ok we will tell you if you tell us" Erza said while starting to blush a bit more.

"fine but you first" Natsu said while he grabbed Lucy's hand and held it.

"ok so we are um kind of you know dating" Erza said while holding Jellal's hand.

"WHAT?" Natsu and Lucy both screamed in shock, like they knew they were rgood friends but not more than that.

"yes now your turn" Erza said while giving Natsu a death stare.

"well um we kind of " Natsu said embarrassed but got interrupted by the bell ringing.

"i guess we'll have to see you later bye" Natsu said while grabbing Lucy's wrist and dragged her to class.

"byeeee" Lucy screamed before leaving.

"me and you after school my house, we need to talk" Lucy said while going to her seat and sitting down.

"ok….." Natsu answered and sat down.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed while running to the pink haired boy.

"oh, hey Luce ya ready?" Natsu asked and started to walk when he saw Lucy nodding in agreement.

after 5 minutes of walking and talking.

"NATSU,LUCY WAIT" They heard someone say. Once they turned around they saw Erza and Jellal running towards them.

"Shit" Natsu whispered while looking at Lucy with a worried look on his face.

"we have to tell them don't we?" Natsu asked while Lucy nodded in agreement.

"we have to take the consequences Natsu" Lucy whispered and looked over to Erza and Jellal.

"Next time we need to do it in a more private place" NAtsu whispered while blushing a bit.

"N-next t-time?"Lucy asked but got interrupted by the couple.

"h-hey E-Erza, J-Jellal, hehe" Natsu greeted them (kind of) while fake laughing.

"Explain" Erza screamed angrily.

"ok sooo um we kind of umm uh ya know" Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Natsu english please" Erza said with a more calmer voice this time.

"uhh you know like things people do sometimes when uhh" Natsu said while blushing.

"ok i can't get any answers from yo Natsu, Lucy your turn to talk" Erza said while giving Lucy a death stare.

"ok so me and Natsu were talking and we kind of hugged then it got out of control so we went in that room" Lucy said while blushing like crazy.

"and once you got in that room what did you guys do?" Erza asked not wanting to brake the death stare.

"fine, we kissed alright?"Lucy screamed while her whole face turned red, she turned to look at Natsu and he was blushing too.

"are you guys dating or something?" Erza asked and broke the death stare.

"n-not really it just ya know happens" Natsu said while he quickly grabbed her hand and held it.

"L-let's go on a double date" Erza screamed while looking at them.

"n-now?" Lucy asked while looking at Natsu, she noticed he was looking back and blushed slightly.

"let's go" Erza screamed and dragged them away.

"where are we going?" Natsu asked while looking at Erza.

She suddenly stopped.

"here" She said and smiled widely.

they turned around to see a sign that said "Tommy's amusement park"

"NOOOOOO" Both Natsu and Lucy yelled.

"please don't do this to us Erza" They both begged.

"You are coming so let's go"Erza said while looking at the scared teenagers in front of her, they were so scared that they hugged each other the whole "date".

(let me explain why they hate amusement parks so much)

so Natsu has motionsicness (as you may know) and doesn't like rollercoasters at all, and since rollercoasters are at amusement parks he hates them to.

While Lucy is scared of heights and pretty much rollercoasters.

That's because when she was 7 years old she visited some amusement park in fiore. The rollercoaster was too fast so one of the kids in the back thru up on her at the highest point in the rollercoaster.

Since then she hated them.

(btw) the kid that threw up on her was Dan, Dan is one of the most annoying people in her school.

He totally loves Lucy and she hates him.

So that's why they both hate rollercoasters that much.

after a while at the amusement park Erza made them take the scariest rollercoaster.

Its name is blue pegasus (lol i thought that blue pegasus might be a cool name for a rollercoaster so yeah)

before the rollercoaster started Lucy and Natsu had a pleasant conversation.

"Luce are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu asked while looking at her with worried eyes.

"The most sure i have ever been, the real question are you?"Lucy asked while squeezing his hand tightly.

"yes let's do this" Natsu screamed as the rollercoaster started.

They screamed and hugged each other the whole rollercoaster ,

pretty romantic if you ask me.

ok so hope you guys liked this chapter 3.

Next time…

"YOU DID WHAT?" Levy screamed at the two.

"you heard what i said levy-chan" Lucy said while blushing in embarrassment.

Everyone was now staring at them.

"i gotta say i'm proud flame-head" Gray said while putting a hand on Natsu's sholder.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 confirmed?

so hope you guys like the story.

i feel that is a bit rushed, what do you guys think?

-X-

Last time….

"yes let's do this" Natsu screamed as the rollercoaster started.

They screamed and hugged each other the whole rollercoaster ,

pretty romantic if you ask me.

-X-

After 1 hour of throwing up and screaming coming from the both of them it was time to go home, But Natsu and Lucy haven't talked about the incident that happened at school today yet.

"Bye guys, hope you had fun at the amusement park" Erza Said with a big smile on her face, meanwhile Jellal was behind her waving at the two.

"That was hell" Natsu whispered while blushing a bit at the thought of him and Lucy alone.

"Never doing that again" Lucy whispered back, they stopped and stared at echother for a minute then started to Laugh.

"Y-you were so scared" Natsu said while trying to stop laughing.

"should have seen your face" Lucy screamed while trying to stop laughing as well.

"Nah-Nat-Natsu wh-we need to s-stop laughing" Lucy said trying to stop laughing but couldn't.

She knew she had to stop or else her father will get mad at her, Because they were by the castle and her dad hates too much noise around the castle.

Once they stopped laughing they entered the Castle and went up to Lucy's room.

"ok so about earlier today" Natsu said making Lucy blush.

"yeah, so what was that about?" Lucy asked blushing harder, when she looked over at Natsu she saw he had a small blush spread across his cheeks aswell.

"w-why d-did you kiss me?" Lucy asked making Natsu blush even harder.

"i just felt like i needed to" He said while he looked away.

"if you didn't" Natsu said but got interrupted by Lucy.

"i did" Luccy quickly said making Natsu look at her in confusion.

"what?" Natsu asked still having to confused look on his face.

"i said that i liked it Natsu" She answered while starting to look like a tomato.

"y-you did?" Natsu asked while his lips turned into a small smile.

"i-i did" Lucy answered. "did you?" she continued while looking at Natsu.

"Loved it" He said while a small grin appeared on his face.

"ok then you have no problem with this" Lucy said while placing her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Natsu broke the kiss and pushed her into the wall, trapping her with his hands.

"so what does this mean then?" Natsu quickly asked while Lucy looked right into his Dark green eyes.

"i-i don't know" Lucy answered while smiling a bit, once Natsu saw her smile a grin appeared on his face.

"i guess it doesn't matter anymore" Natsu said making Lucy look at him in confusion.

He quickly leant forward and kissed her, after having a whole makeout-session in her room the door opened.

It was their friends, their friends saw them literally make out in her room.

"L-Lu-chan?" Levy asked while looking at the two.

They were breathing heavily and Natsu had lipstick on his entire face.

"y-yes Levy-chan?" She answered

"w-what are you two doing?" Levy asked as she looked at the two , they were both blushing.

"um ok w" Lucy said but got interrupted.

"we runned around the uh room " Natsu quickly said while looking at Lucy.

"is that true Lucy?" Levy asked while looking at Lucy with a serious look.

"yeah" Lucy answered while nodding in agreement.

"ok since we are all here shall we play a game or something?" Erza asked while looking around the room.

"That's a great idea" Lucy said while looking at Natsu, he turned to look at her and they both blushed and turned away.

"ok we shall play never have i ever" Erza said while smiling.

"what's that?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face.

"well one of us has to say for example "never have i ever had a crush on a teacher" or something and i you have you raise your hand if you haven't you just don't do anything.(i know that never have i ever is not exactly like that but that is hov it is in my story kay?)

"ok uhhh, i'll start" Levy screamed while squealing in excitement.

"never have i ever kissed my best friend" Levi said while blushing a bit.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and blushed while raising their hand.

Jellal and Erza raised their hand like it wasn't a big deal.

Levy and Gajeel looked away from each other and raised their hand, they liked each other but it wasn't official yet.

The only ones that didn't raise their hands was Gray and Juvia.

"ok so all of you have kissed your best friend?" Gray said while looking at all of the people that raised their hand.

"ok all of you need to tell me who it is" Gray said while trying to keep his serious face on.

he looked around and locked eyes with Erza.

"Erza, you are first" Gray said while looking right at Erza.

"uhhhh ok so it kind of was ummm" Erza said but refused to continue.

"Gray-sama let them be it's ok" Juvia said while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"ok my turn" Grey screamed while looking around the room.

"never have i ever had my virginity taken away" Gray said while looking around, he vas really wondering who was still a virgin in their group.

it was Levy,Gajeel,Erza and Jellal who raised their hand.

The four people that didn't raise their hand looked at them shocked.

"what the fudge there are so many things that we don't know about each other" Natsu said still shocked that Jellal, Levy and Erza aren't virgins anymore, like he didn't care about Gajeel.

"guys this is getting out of control i think we need to stop" Lucy said while looking at everyone, they were all nodding in agreement.

they sat up and walked to the door.

"i guess we'll see you at school tomorrow Lucy, Natsu" Erza said before exiting and closed the door leaving the two alone.

"well that was close" Natsu whispered while sitting down beside her.

"yea we have crazy friends" Lucy said while giggling.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

the whole gang was talking and laughing.

But Erza brought up the thing with the amusement park(like the rollercoaster thing).

"yeah we kind of had to ride a rollercoaster" Lucy said while a fake smile appeared on her face.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Levy screamed at the two.

"you heard what i said levy-chan" Lucy said while blushing in embarrassment.

Everyone was now staring at them.

"i gotta say i'm proud flame-head" Gray said while putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"I KNOW RIGHT I'M AWESOME"natsu screamed while stepping on a desk.

"But Lucy you're afraid of rollercoasters" Levy whined while looking at Lucy.

"i know that Levy-chan" Lucy said while rolling her eyes.

"Lucy can i ask you something?" sting asked Lucy while looking at Natsu he could tell he was jealous, He flashed a grin at him before looking back at Lucy.

"sure wha" lucy answered but got interrupted by Sting who grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

"Sting what are you doing?" Lucy asked while Sting turned around to lock eyes with her.

"do you Lucy Heartfilia want to go out with me?" Sting quickly asked while still looking at her.

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

It was a bit longer than i expected it to be but that's fine(i hope).

Next time…

Lucy bent over to look under the table.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing here?" She asked once she saw the pink-haired teen under the table.

"oh, hey Luce" Natsu said while smiling at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ch_** _ **apter 11 the date**_

 _ **GUYS THIS IS CRAZY AT THE TIME IN WRITING THIS WE HAVE 999 READERS!(now 1018 readers)**_

 _ **i literally didn't even think i would get 10 readers but nearly 1000 crazy.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so so much for reading my story it means so much to me.**_

 _ **and to celebrate this chapter is going to be very long so yeah.**_

 _ **Last time….**_

"Lucy can i ask you something?" sting asked Lucy while looking at Natsu he could tell he was jealous, He flashed a grin at him before looking back at Lucy.

"sure wha" lucy answered but got interrupted by Sting who grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

"Sting what are you doing?" Lucy asked while Sting turned around to lock eyes with her.

"do you Lucy Heartfilia want to go out with me?" Sting quickly asked while still looking at her.

 ** _-X-_**

"what? g-go out with you?" Lucy asked while blushing a bit, she knew Sting liked her but he never asked her out.

"yeah i have liked you since middle school, and i needed to ask you before is t late" Sting said while starting to blush(wait let me rewrite that) STING FREKING STARTED TO BLUSH LIKE HE HAS NEVER BLUSHED BEFORE LIKE NEVER, THIS GUY IS A WALKING STONE I SWEAR.

"oh what do i see Stings first ever blush?" Lucy asked while giggling.

"you see what you do to me?" Sting said while blushing even harder.

"yes" Lucy said while blushing a bit.

"what?" Sting asked looking confused.

"i will go on a date with you Sting"Lucy answered while smiling.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Levy asked the pink haired teenager.

he was hiding behind a wall listening to something.

"shhhh" Natsu hissed at her while his finger was in front of his mouth.

"what are you looking at?" Levy asked while sneaking behind him to look at what he is looking at.

"i am listening to Lucy and Stings conversation duhhh" Natsu whispered while continuing to look at the two.

Sting was blushing like an idiot and Lucy was too.

"Natsu you can't´ just listen to people's conversations that's rude, on the other hand what are they talking about?" Levy hissed and then asked.

"Sting just asked her out on a date" Natsu answered while looking quite jealous.

"what did she say?" Lucy whispered in excitement.

"she said yes" natsu said while he gave Sting a death stare.

"is someone jealous?" Levy asked while giggling a bit at the thought of Natsu and Lucy dating.

"oh Shut up" Natsu asked while he looked away and blushed.

"ok when is this so called date?" Lucy asked with a big smile on her face.

"tomorrow, i will pick you up at 6" He said while he started to walk away.

"see you tomorrow beautiful" He screamed as he walked away.

Lucy had now a big smile on her face.

"a date huh?" Lucy said as she walked away.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 _ **4.30 am school starts at 9.00 am today.**_

Lucy heard a loud bang coming from her balcony.

"w-who is there" Lucy asked while grabbing a pillow and started to walk towards the balcony.

she opened the door and looked around, there was none to be seen so she turned around to go back inside.

"hey Luce" Voice said from behind her she turned around and saw Natsu standing there with a big smile on his face.

"oh what are you doing here at 4.30 in the morning?" Lucy asked while hissing at Natsu but he just laughed.

"couldn't sleep so i decided to pay you a visit" Natsu answered while inviting himself in and sitting on her bed.

"ok….and?" Lucy asked while looking at him.

"nothing i just m-missed you" Natsu said while looking away, he didn't want Lucy to see that he is blushing.

"m-missed me?" Lucy asked confused but a blush still appeared on her face.

"well y-yeah we haven't like talked about the incident that happened some days ago eiter" Natsu said trying to change the topic.

"well about that" Natsu said and got closer to Lucy, he saw her blushing and smirked.

"i thought maybe if you want we can do that again sometime" Natsu whispered while coming even closer to Lucy.

"i would like that" Lucy said while looking at him, she didn't know what it was but every time she locked eyes with him she felt warm inside.

Could it be love?

"oh really?" Natsu asked while looking at her, she nodded in approval and a huge grin appeared on his face.

he bent down and kissed her lips.

Her eyes widening as he did that, this guy always takes her by surprise.

 ** _8.00 am_**

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around.

She was so warm and cozy, she turned around and saw Natsu beside her.

He was holding her near him as he slept peacefully.

she she needed to get up and change for school, but he was in her way.

so the only way to get out of bed is to climb over him.

She started to climb but when she was ontop of him she heard a voice.

"Luce why are you on top of me?" Natsu asked while he blushed a bit.

"is this your way of seducing me?" Natsu asked again while seeing that she blushed as well.

"no i was just trying to get out of bed" Lucy answered while looking away,she was still on top of him.

he smirked while looking eyes with the blonde.

once she realized that she was still on top of him she blushed and quickly got off him.

"uh,oh sorry i d" Lucy said but got interupted.

"don't worry about it i know, i was just teasing you that's all" Natsu interrupted her while laughing a bit.

"but Natsu?" Lucy asked making the pink-haired male turn around and look at her.

"yes, Luce?" He answered while starting to walk towards her.

"w-why were we sleeping in the same bed, d-did we do anything?" Lucy asked nervously.

"yeah we had a hell of a good time i got to say" he said while laughing a bit.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO YOU" Lucy screamed while looking at the male.

"i lost my virginity to you to so we're alright" Natsu said while placing his hand on her shoulder, making the blond shigh.

he then started to walk away.

"oh and Luce?" He asked while turning around.

"yeah?" she answered while looking at him confused.

"i was just kidding we didn't do anything, we just cuddled that's all" natsu said while laughing he then started to walk again.

"IDIOT I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK" Lucy hissed at him making him laugh even harder.

"Admit it Luce you liked it" He answered with a calm voice as he disappeared out of the room thru the balcony.

"what is happening to me?" Lucy asked while turning away to get some clothes.

 ** _AFTER SCHOOL…._**

 ** _4.30 pm_**

Lucy was watching tv in her room while eating chips, she was laughing and having fun before her date with Sting.

As you probably noticed Lucy doesn't act or get treated as a princess.

Well when she started school she was supposed to start at a private school.

But she refused and wanted to start on a normal school either.

Since her mother was still alive at the time she was allowed to go to a normal school.

She also wanted to be treated like a normal girl.

So her parents let her have that, she didn't have any bodyguards(ok maybe Laxus sometimes but that's all) because Laxus teached her how to fight.

And she didn't need to wear dresses(ok maybe she need to wear dresses at special events).

Lucy grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

"4.30?" she screamed while dropping her phone to start getting ready.

you know girls like to take some time (especially when they are going on a date).

She ran to the bathroom to take a shower, after washing her hair and doing all the stuff that she needed to do in the bathroom she quickly ran out of the bathroom.

Once she was all dried up she picked up her phone to look at the time.

"5.30?" she screamed again while running around her room like a mad woman.

Then she heard a knock on the balcony door and she knew who that was.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" she asked the pink-haired boy who was grinning at her.

"laughing at you running around like an idiot" He answered trying not to laugh but he couldn't keep it in.

"ha ha really funny Natsu, now go home i gotta get ready" She screamed at him before closing the balcony doors and closing the curtains as well.

she then quickly picked an outfit, it was this red pinkish dress with a bit of light pink on it.

she had Her hair tied up in a very fancy looking bun and her lips were the same pink reddish color as her dress.

It had roses and bows and it was really pretty.

She didn't like Sting but how could she say no?

Maybe she falls for him? That would be great, then she could stop thinking about Natsu.

She then heard Laxus's voice calling out for her as he knocked on the door.

she quickly ran and opened the door.

"Miss-Lucy a handsome young man is waiting for you he says his name is Sting"

Laxus said while bowing in front of her.

"Laxus call me Lucy and you don't need to bow in front of me we're friends right?"

Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"o-of course Lucy i'm sorry" He said while smiling back at her.

"you should hang out with us sometime" Lucy said while looking at him giving him a soft smile.

"well i have to go now see ya"Lucy said while walking out of the room waving goodbye at him.

once she got downstairs she saw Sting leaning against his car while looking down at his phone.

"Sting!" Lucy screamed and started to run towards him.

"oh, hey beautiful" Sting greeted her, she was breathing heavily while looking at him.

"where are we going?" Lucy asked looking up at Sting.

"we are going to the new chinese restaurant that opened yesterday" Sting answered while opening the door to his car "so get in"

"aye sir" Lucy giggled while getting in the car, she waited for him to enter and turn on the music, she then started to sing ad they both laughed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Gray asked while looking at the pink-haired male.

"no i swear what if he does something bad to her?" Natsu asked while he started to get worried.

"she'll be fine relax" Gray said while rolling his eyes at the male.

"no i can't , sorry Gray bye" Natsu screams while running out of the room, Gray quickly got up to chase after him but Jellal stopped him.

"Let him go, he will be fine" He said making Gray sit back down.

"ok but if he gets in trouble it's your fault" Gray said making Jellal sigh.

Once they got to the restaurant it was crowded with people.

There was a big line in front of the Lady who let everyone in.

But sting just walked past them.

"Sting Eucliffe" he said while smiling at the lady.

"follow me sir" the lady said while leading them to a table with the most beautiful view.

you could see the whole city, and the sun was setting as well.

A man came over and gave them the menu.

"Sting i just need to go to the toilet i will be right back" lucy said waiting to see that Sting was nodding in approval then she walked to the bathroom.

Natsu was running to the new chinese restaurant he heard Sting and his friends talking about it , he said that he will take Lucy there so he knew that the date was there.

He walked to the front of the restaurant and saw a long line that waiteth to get in the restaurant.

He walked to the front of the line.

"excuse me miss but is there someone called Sting Eucliffe in here?" he asked with a polite tone, he didn't want to sound like a freak.

"yes sir he is inside at table nr 10" They Lady answered while pointing at a table where he saw a blond teenager sit.

"can i talk to him you know i am his brother and he forgot his keys at home" natsu lied and gave the lady a fake smile.

"of course just go in" The lady answered and led him inside.

"well that was easy" He thought.

He sneaked around trying not to be seen by Sting, but he heard a familiar voice so he panicked and got under their table.

"sorry if that took some time there was so many people at the toilet" Lucy apologised while sitting back down.

Natsu sighed "i guess i will be staying here for a while" he thought.

he moved around for a bit making Lucy look down.

 ** _20 min later_**

"Lucy sorry i have to go to the toilet i will be right back" Sting said and got up while walking away.

lucy felt something move around from under the table again and decided to look what it is.

She bentt over and looked under the table, when she saw her best friend on his phone playing mario.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing here?" She asked once she saw the pink-haired teen under the table.

"oh, hey Luce" Natsu said while smiling at her while continuing his video game.

" why are you here?" she asked and looked around to make sure Sting wasn't coming.

"i wanted to make sure he doesn't like rape you or something" Natsu said while giving Lucy a thumbs up.

she gave him a weird look.

"you are the most stupidest person i have ever seen in my life" she hissed as she bended up and pretended like that didn't happen.

 **thank you guys for 1k readers once again and i hopee this chapter was long enough.**

 **next time…..**

 **"Lucy a-are you ok?" Sting asked as Lucy coughed louder.**

 **"y-yeah or no i think i'm getting *cough* sick" lucy answered while coaching again.**

 **"let's get you home shall we?"Sting asked while helping her get up.**

 **Natsu was silently cheering from under the table.**


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 sick?

IMPORTANT READ THIS!

(btw sorry for not posting i have been …...uh…...busy…...yeah)

so a crazy idea just popped up in my head.

what if after i'm done telling the story of NALU, i can write the story of their children?

Like do you guys think is a good idea or what?

Please tell me what you think.

I think i will do it but i wonder if you guys would be interested.

And i also updated the start of the 1 chapter so you should check it out before you continue(because you might get confused if you don't)

I updated it 07.03.17 so if you started to read my story before that you should look at it.

and one last thing (sorry if it's a bit long)

i have a youtube channel if you want to check it out

i post crack videos and more fun stuff on it so yeah.

youtube: aliscracks

Last time….

why are you here?" she asked and looked around to make sure Sting wasn't coming.

"i wanted to make sure he doesn't like rape you or something" Natsu said while giving Lucy a thumbs up.

she gave him a weird look.

"you are the most stupidest person i have ever seen in my life" she hissed as she bended up and pretended like that didn't happen.

-X-

when Sting came back he was very quiet, way to quiet.

"Sting is anything wrong?" Lucy asked you could hear she was a bit worried after the tone of her voice.

"no its just i have to call someone" Sting said as he sighed.

"i don't mind if you do" Lucy said while smiling widely at him.

"ok, i'll be right back i promise" he said as he stood up and walked away from the table.

"Luce" Natsu whispered but Lucy pretended that she didn't hear him.

"Luuuuce" Natsu whined.

"LUCE" He screamed making her flinch.

"what do you want?" She hissed at him while bending down to look at him.

"c-can we go home please" Natsu begged her.

"i can't just leave natsu that's rude" Lucy hissed at him while taking a look around to make sure wasnt done.

"can't you just say ur sick?" Natsu whined while looking at her.

"fine, but if i do you need to explain some things to me" Lucy said with a slight irritated voice.

"promise" Natsu said while cheering.

Then Lucy sees Stin coming and quickly pretends like she dropped something.

"sorry that i had to keep you wait" Sting apologised while sitting back down.

Lucy was supposed to start the plan.

"no problem *cough* i understand that it was *cough* inportant"Luey said while looking down at her lap.

"Lucy a-are you ok?" Sting asked as Lucy coughed louder.

"y-yeah or no i think i'm getting *cough* sick" lucy answered while coaching again.

"let's get you home shall we?"Sting asked while helping her get up.

Natsu was silently cheering from under the table.

"no,no you don't need to i'm fine" Lucy said while breathing out heavily.

"what?"Natsu gasped from under the table.

"Lucy i don't want you getting sick so i'm bringing you home" Sting said as he got up and paid for the food, Natsu was silently cheering again from under the table.

"b-but can *cough * we walk?" Lucy asked while getting up.

"Why?" Sting asked with a confused look on his face.

"i just don't want to *cough* throw up" Lucy said while looking at Natsu, his head was sticking out from under the table, he was giving her a thumbs up.

"ok s-sure" Sting said as he grabbed her hand "Let's go then" He continued.

One they got to the castle Lucy entered her room and closed the door, she quickly took her phone out and called Natsu.

"Where are you?" She asked while looking out her window.

"i'm on your balcony let me in." Natsu said while knocking on her balcony door.

"uhhhh didn't i tell you to stop climbing on my balcony?" Lucy hissed at him while opening the door, He got in and jumped on her bed.

"so explain" Lucy said while looking at him

"W-what are you talking about"He said while turning around while playing on his phone.

"why you were there, what happened between you and Lisanna, why you thought Sting was going to rap" Lucy said but got interrupted.

"Ok,Luce i understand i will tell you"Natsu said while turning around, he let out a sigh and looked at her.

" 1 , i was there to make sure you were safe. 2 , i haven't talked to Lisanna since that time i forgot about our date, she keeps sending me messages though. 3, Sting is just so suspicious lately, like when he left you to take that phone call." Natsu explained while sighing again.

"Natsu that was just a phone call" Lucy said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Luce i swear there's something fishy going on with him" Natsu said as they looked eyes.

Lucy could see that he is being serious.

"Nat" Lucy huffed but got interrupted again.

"please, be careful i don't want you to get hurt" Natsu said as he was still loking eyes with her.

A blush spread across her cheeks.

She runned over to natsu and jumped in his arms giving him a hug.

"Thank you" She mumbled as tears stream down her face.

Natsu's eyes widened but when he realised what she was doing he quickly hugged her back.

"Luce you know i will always be there for you." Natsu whispered in her ear as her grip tightened.

-X-

After sting Left Lucy he went home and hopped on his bed, soon after that his phone began to ring.

"hello?" Sting asked the person on the other side.

"Sting how is the plan going?" The person on the other side asked.

"oh, yeah the plan it's going pretty well" Sting answered.

"good don't mess it up or you know what is going to happen" The voice said.

"of course master" Sting answered and the call ended.

-X-

The next day…..

4.08AM

Lucy has been awake the whole night, she just can't sleep.

Natsu just keeps appearing in her mind.

"Luce you know i will always be there for you" keeps echoing in her head.

"always there for me" Lucy mumbled while smiling.

"Always there for me!" Lucy screamed in happiness as she cheered in her room.

She knew none could hear her because the walls were sound proof.

So she kept jumping and cheering until she got too tired and fell asleep.

-X-

i'm so, so, so, so, so sorry that i haven't posted in a long time.

(and if the chapter is short).

But i have been so busy with school and exams.

i promise the next chapter will be longer.

i will try to upload it in the next 3 days.

Next time..

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked confused while looking at the blonde.

"Shit" she mumbled "i mean nothing" She said while jumping down from her bed.

"You weirdo" Natsu said while laughing.

"c'mon get ready we need to go" Natsu said while pulling Lucy from her bed.

"ok, fine i will give me like 10 min" Lucy said while getting up and running to the bathroom.

"you never change" Natsu laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Idk what to say so enjoy…_ **.**

 **Last time…..**

"always there for me" Lucy mumbled while smiling.

"Always there for me!" Lucy screamed in happiness as she cheered in her room.

She knew none could hear her because the walls were sound proof.

So she kept jumping and cheering until she got too tired and fell asleep.

 **Now…**

 _"Natsu?!" Lucy screamed as she ran towards her best friend hugging him tightly._

 _"Huh? oh hey Luce" Natsu said while hugging her back._

 _"i Have to tell you something" Lucy said while blushing a bit._

 _"Luce, you know you can tell me anything" Natsu said while smiling._

 _"well, yeah but this is kind of awkward"Lucy said while smiling awkwardly._

 _"i won't laugh i promise" Natsu said while smiling back at her._

 _"ok so ummm, i like this guy right?" Lucy whispered while blushing slightly._

 _"oh… w-who is it?" Natsu asked with a sad look on his face._

 _"you really want to know" She asked while blushing even harder._

 _"well i mean if you want to tell me" Natsu answered blushing a bit._

 _"you" Lucy mumbled, now she is literally a tomato(or a strawberry, and basically everything that' red)_

 _"what, is there something wrong with me? If there is don't kill me please!" Natsu begged while falling on his knees._

 _"please,please,please in to young to die" Natsu screams while looking at her._

 _"Natsu get up, i'm not going to kill you or whatever" Lucy said while rolling her eyes._

 _"o-ok, then what is it with me?" Natsu asked while getting back on his feet._

 _"it's you, i-i like you" Lucy mumbled while looking away, Natsu was now blushing too._

 _"finally" Natsu screams while hugging her._

 _"w-what?" Lucy said in confusion._

 _"i have liked you since we met Luce, i was supposed to tell you but i was too scared" Natsu admitted still hugging her._

 _"Natsu i have to tell you something" Lucy said while stepping a bit back._

 _"what is wrong Luce?" Natsu asked a bit worried._

 _"i'm pregnant"_

After that everything went blank.

She opened her eyes and saw Natsu.

"Wake up sleepy head it's time for school" Natsu cheered while trying to act exited.

"what time is it?" Lucy asked while getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"7.01 AM" Natsu mumbled.

"WHAT? School starts at 10 today idiot" Lucy hissed while throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey,hey,hey chill Luce" Natsu said while trying to calm the blond demon down,

"what happened yesterday anyway?" Lucy asked while looking at him.

She had just confessed to him and he is just so chill, and she is pregnant? Wait she is a virgin she cant be pregnant.

What is happening?

"oh yeah the date with that sting guy?" Natsu asked with a jealous look on his face.

"no like afterwards" Lucy said while rolling her eyes

"When we like talked?" Natsu asked while looking at her confused.

"no after that" Lucy said while sighing.

"i went home after that" Natsu said still very confused.

So it was a dream?... thank god.

-X-

Lucy was staring at the pink haired boy in her bedroom, he was playing on his phone while Lucy was supposed to read a book.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked confused while looking at the blonde.

"Shit" she mumbled "i mean nothing" She said while jumping down from her bed.

"You weirdo" Natsu said while laughing.

he got up from his chair and went over to Lucy.

"c'mon get ready we need to go" Natsu said while pulling Lucy from her bed.

"ok, fine i will give me like 10 min" Lucy said while getting up and running to the bathroom.

"you never change do you?" Natsu laughed.

"Luce school starts in 15 minutes we have to hurry up" Natsu screamed at the bathroom door, he has been waiting for about 1 hour for her to get out of there.

"i'm coming wait 1 second"She screamed back while sighing.

"you said the same 30 minutes ago hurry up" Natsu screamed but got surprised when she swung the bathroom door open. His eyes widening when he saw the blonde.

She had a long white and red dress on, her hair was curled with a white bow in it and she had a necklace made out of pure white gold with diamonds on it.

"L-Luce?" Natsu said while looking at her in a weird way."is that you?" He asked.

"of course it's me" Lucy said while rolling her eyes.

"y-you look c-cute" Natsu said but immediately covered his mouth while his eyes widened.

" i-i mean you look good, like in the dress" Natsu mumbled while blushing.

Lucy giggled and grabbed Natsu's wrist "Lets go weirdo" She Said while giggling even more.

"i'm not weird" Natsu hissed while making a fake angry face at the blonde.

 **-X-**

Lucy got a lot of attention when she entered the school's hallways.

She is used to get a lot of attention, but not this much.

Lucy never wears dresses or skirts.

So this was new to everyone.

"Why are you suddenly wearing a dress?" Erza asked while placing a hand on her forehead "are you sick?" She continued while still having her hand on Lucy's forehead.

"No Erza,i'm fine" Lucy said while grabbing Erza's hand from her forehead and pushing it away.

"ok, if you say so" Erza said while sighing.

"why are you guys so worried anyways? you know i am a princess" Lucy said making it sound like it's obvious(well it kind of is now).

"yeah we know but you never dress like this, so we aren't so familiar with the princess Lucy"

Erza said while looking at her, she still can't believe it, that girl over there is Lucy? Yeah right.

"i wonder why she dresses like this all of the sudden, what did Natsu do?" Erza thought while turning around to face Natsu who was looking as confused as her.

she walked over to him.

"what did you do?" Erza whispered while making sure no one else saw that they were talking.

"nothing i swear, i just went over to the palace to pick her up this morning, and she was dressed like that" Natsu whispered while pointing at Lucy once he said the last part.

"ok i believe you, but if i find out that you are lying i will punish you understand?" Erza said while looking at the pink haired student, he looked scared (like very scared).

 **-X-**

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter, i know i haven't uploaded in a while but i ran out of ideas and i do not**

 **want this story to be boring for you guys so i would rather take my time uploading than post some crappy chapter i hope you understand.**

 **And since i do not have any ideas for the next chapter i am going to have to stop doing the** **"** **Next time** **"** **things at the end of a few chapters until i get an idea on what i want to happen in this story.**


End file.
